


Somebody To Me

by AngelEyes93



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Disney Town (Kingdom Hearts), Falling In Love, Friendship, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neverland (Peter Pan), Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Reunions, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Axel realizes from spending all his free time after work with Roxas that he may actually have a heart after all. Without a heart, how else can one fall in love? But nobodies don't have hearts... right? Axel x Roxas.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	1. Red Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading my first ever AxelxRoxas story. After watching the cutscenes for 365/2 Days (I didn't have access to a DS to play it myself), as well as playing KH2, I absolutely fell in love with how much Axel cared for Roxas, and this is the result of that. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel explains why the sun sets red, Roxas asks about summer vacation, and Axel notices himself feeling things he's never felt before. Well, after joining the Organization that is.

**_Axel’s POV_ **

"Hey Roxas - bet you don't know why the sun sets red.”

Roxas turned, biting into his sea salt ice cream and shrugged. 

“You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

“Nobody asked you… know it all.” His tone was playful, and we both smiled at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

As we chuckled side by side, I couldn’t help but notice how cute Roxas looked when he laughed. He looked so… pure. Roxas was the kinda guy who only smiled or laughed when it was truly genuine. 

“Really Roxas, is that all you think of me?” I said, biting into my own popsicle. 

Roxas shook his head. “Nah - you’ve got so much more to offer. Like, your company… “

I raised a curious eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” 

“It’s… really nice. Coming up here every day after work. Eating ice cream. Laughing together while the sun sets... I wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.”

I couldn’t help but feel a smile creep onto my lips. 

“You know… for a nobody… you sure talk with a ‘lotta heart.”

Roxas turned to face me, and seemed to be processing what I’d said as I could feel his eyes staring intently in my direction. I faced him, smirking just a little as I noticed how stunned Roxas looked.

“Hope you know I mean that as a compliment.” 

My smirk softened into a smile, and there he was, beaming all over again, his blue eyes gazing into mine with a small glimmer of happiness. I bit my lip, feeling myself become hot. Just what was going on? Before I could really give it too much thought, his blond hair and face turned away to peer out to the sun setting in front of us. I released a breath I hadn’t realized I had been holding, and continued eating my ice cream, which was beginning to melt in my gloved hands. 

_What is this… feeling?_

I wondered. I felt unseasonably warm still, which didn’t make any sense to me. I hardly got hot, even in my leather Organization XIII jacket. And then, a new feeling arose within me: my stomach felt like it was in knots. I felt excited and anxious all at the same time. 

“Axel - what’s summer vacation?”

Roxas’ voice broke me from my thoughts. I peered down at the group of three teenagers he was watching. The three teens chatted happily before running into the train station. 

“It’s a month that kids get off from school. They have homework, but of course they wait ‘till the last minute to finish it. They help each other finish it, and then go right back to school.”

“A whole month? Wow… I dunno what I’d do with that kinda time.”

I let out a light hearted chuckle. “With the right people, you could kill that kinda time easy.”

Roxas looked at me, curiously, “Are you saying… you’d spend your summer vacation with me?”

“Roxas - we’re friends. So the answer to your question - of course. Got it memorized?” I pointed to my head with my pointer finger, and smirked. He grinned. 

“Friends… “ He repeated the word, as if he were contemplating the meaning. 

I finished the last bite of my popsicle, and looked at the stick. I raised a curious eyebrow as the word “WINNER” in all capital letters appeared in bubble letters with a crown next to the R. 

“Hey, what do you think I won?” I asked. Roxas looked over, reading the popsicle stick. 

“Hmmm… maybe a year’s supply of sea salt ice cream?” 

I shrugged, smiling from ear to ear. “A guy can dream.” 

“Fingers crossed. Is there anything else you think your prize could be?”

I stared out at the sunset, and then back at Roxas. 

_A kiss…_

I froze as the thought crossed my mind. Wait, what was I thinking? 

“Well?” Roxas’ voice stirred me from my internal dialogue with myself.

“I’d have to say… I’m a bit stumped on this one.”

“You... stumped? Alright, tell me what’s wrong.” 

The blond boy looked at me with suspicion. I gulped. Was I really that obvious?

I shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong. Can’t a guy be speechless sometimes?”

“Not if it’s you.” Roxas had a playful smile on his face.

“Hey!” I whined, reaching out to punch his shoulder in protest as lightly as I could. He laughed and I soon joined him, feeling something not so familiar stir within me. It felt like my chest was… pounding? But how? Nobodies didn’t have hearts, right?

I turned to Roxas, who was gazing out in astonishment at the sunset before us. My gloved hands tensed up in my lap as I tore my eyes away from him and back to the orange, pink and yellow sky. 

_Just what… does all of this mean?_

For a guy who usually had all the answers, I sure was baffled.


	2. Pinky Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Roxas discuss what a pinky promise means.

_**Axel's POV** _

"Axel, do you remember anything before the Organization?"

I took a bite of my ice cream. "I do... but nothing worth going into."

"What do you mean?" Roxas turned to me as he licked his own sea salt popsicle.

"I mean, what I do remember, it's done me no good. So I don't really think about it too much."

"I see. I wish I could remember some things about my own past."

"You say that, but you don't realize just how quickly things can change over time."

"Did you lose somebody, Axel?"

I froze, meeting his curious gaze.

"That obvious, huh?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Nah - I just know you." Roxas smiled at me. I couldn't help but return it.

"Let's just say I had a friend, like you, who I spent a lot of my free time with. I thought we would be friends forever. But I soon realized the harsh reality that... nothing lasts forever."

I couldn't help but think of Isa. I refused to call him Saix, because Saix wasn't the best friend I grew to know and cherish in my teen days.

"Axel - I know you probably don't wanna go into what happened. But... I want you to know that I'll always be your friend."

He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled happily with a full tooth grin on his face. I grinned, and couldn't help but notice the warmth of his skin radiating on my shoulder.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Roxas... but, don't go making promises you can't keep."

Roxas frowned, and seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. But his hand remained resting on my left shoulder. He turned back to me, smiling again like nothing had happened to take it away just a moment ago.

"I would never. I take promises very seriously."

"Oh yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I was truly intrigued.

"I sure do."

"Soo, how do these promises work?" I asked. Roxas moved his hand from me, and held it out, extending his pinky finger. I stared at his hand curiously.

"Put your pinky out too. And then we link them."

I did as I was told, and Roxas smiled as our pinky fingers hugged each other.

"Roxas and Axel. Friends forever."

I felt that heavy pounding in my chest again as our skin touched through our leather gloves. Roxas turned back to gaze at the sunset, and I thought for a moment before saying,

"Roxas... I know you don't remember anything before the Organization. But, I hope you'll remember these days fondly."

"Of course I will. How could I not? You're pretty unforgettable."

"Unforgettable, huh?" I said softly.

I felt my body become hot.. and the pounding in my chest continued as words of the past played in my head.

_I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever._

It was the first time in a while I had fondly remembered a memory, before the Organization, that is. Even if it was just a younger me telling the world that I didn't want to be forgotten.

"Axel - when are you gonna go see about that prize?"

"I figured I'll go see about it tomorrow."

"Can I come too?"

"Of course. Whatever it is, I'll split it with you, 50/50."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Course. That's what friends do."

Roxas smiled. "Then I'll buy the ice cream tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Unless your prize is a years' supply of sea salt ice cream. Then you won't be needing it."

"Says you. In my book, you can never have enough ice cream."

"Axel! Are you addicted to sea salt ice cream?"

"You haven't figured this out by now? Why do you think I introduced it to you?"

"Oh yeah... the icing on the cake." Roxas murmured with a light hearted chuckle.

"That's right. And don't you forget it."

"Don't worry. I've got it... memorized." The blond put his pointer finger to his temple, and raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What? Come on, it's not that funny!"

I finally lifted my head up from my fit of laughter, smiling from ear to ear.

"It was cute, Roxas, really. An honest effort. But leave the one liners to me."

Roxas pouted. I placed my hand on his shoulder, gripping it softly.

"Don't worry. We'll work on it."

Roxas began to laugh, eyes gazing into mine. "Axel - you're something else, you know that?"

I smirked. "Don't I know it?"

As Roxas looked away, smiling, I stared him, thinking to myself.

_You sure are something else, too, Roxas..._


	3. A Winner's Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel finally redeems his prize with Roxas.

_**Axel's POV** _

The next day, Roxas was already waiting for me on the Clock Tower ledge. I sat down, and he smiled at me, saying,

"For once I beat you here."

I laughed a little. "Yeah… sorry I kept you waiting. I have a bit of bad news."

Roxas tilted his head in confusion. "What's up?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I… I lost the winner popsicle stick. I seriously have no idea what happened to it. I put it on the nightstand in my room, I swear! I looked all over my room, couldn't find the thing."

The blond boy placed his hand on my shoulder as I hung my head down and sulked.

"It's okay… these things happen. And, you know, you still get a prize, Axel."

I perked up, staring at him curiously. "Huh?"

Roxas grinned. "Just follow me."

Roxas and I got back down to street level, and I followed behind him, looking around town at various teens walking around chatting with sea salt ice cream. Before I could ask him how much further, Roxas stopped, and I nearly bumped into him, but stopped myself just in time. We stood in front of a fancy looking bistro.

"We're here." He said cheerfully.

"Taking me out on a date, huh, Roxas?" I teased. Roxas smiled, pushing me playfully.

"Not quite. C'mon, you'll see." He grabbed my hand with his, and I could feel myself blushing as our fingers touched and intertwined. He led me to an empty table on the patio, where we sat across from each other. When the waiter came, he asked what we would like. Before I could even begin to look at the menu, Roxas spoke up,

"We'll have one fresh strawberry tart and one chocolate creme brulee please."

"Good choice. Coming right up."

"Well if it weren't for the fact that you ordered so well, I might be upset you didn't let me look over the menu."

Roxas chuckled. "Just relax. I know you. And I know what I'm doing."

I couldn't help but feel at ease hearing him say that. It was pretty hard not to trust him.

"Soo, you've been here before?" I asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"No. But I pass it all the time on my way to meet up with you. And I hear they're known for their desserts. I figured we should do something different sometime. And when you told me about your popsicle stick, I figured now was the perfect time."

"Spontaneous... I like it."

"Gotta keep people on their toes sometimes." The blond responded playfully.

"I couldn't agree more."

The waiter soon came by with our desserts, placing them in front of us along with two glasses of water.

"Enjoy" Our waiter happily cooed before disappearing to help other tables.

"You're the winner, so you get the first bite." He smiled at me from ear to ear as he spoke.

"If you insist… don't gotta tell me twice." I first took a bite of the strawberry tart, and my eyes widened with gratification.

"This is… heavenly… " I murmured as I chewed. Roxas laughed.

"I'm glad. Try the chocolate creme brulee too."

I did as Roxas said, and had the same reaction, my eyes surely showing my glee between bites of the dessert that I'm covinced angels must have prepared back in the kitchen. As I swallowed, I pushed the two desserts toward him.

"Your turn. Like I told you, I'm splitting my prize with you 50/50."

The blond grinned and chuckled lightly through his smile as he picked up his spoon.

"Here goes."

Just as I had, he took a bite of the creme brulee, and then the strawberry tart, and his eyes glimmered with a pure happiness that only sweets could bring.

As we finished the last of our dessert, I said Roxas' name.

"Yeah, Axel?"

"Thank you… seriously… this cheered me up. I felt so stupid for losing that popsicle stick earlier… but now, I can remember this day fondly."

"No problem. I'm glad to hear it."

We soon headed back home, going to our individual bedrooms, and as I looked under my bed for the comb I'd dropped, I saw the wooden winner popsicle stick I thought I'd lost hiding behind some boxes I'd stashed. I held the popsicle stick in my gloved hand, staring at it for a while, and thinking,

_Funny how I find you now. Oh well… didn't end up needing you, after all._

I placed it in one of my drawers, closing it before I got into bed. As I curled up in my blankets, I could hear heavy rain begin to pitter patter outside my bedroom window. I closed my eyes, letting sleep naturally take me as the day's events replayed in my mind.

In the morning, I stretched still entangled in my sheets,, and as I rubbed sleep from my eyes, I could hear that it was still raining, as the rain drops beat down into the concrete. I breathed a sigh of relief, remembering I didn't have work today. No way I wanted to go out in that.

I stood up, and showered before dressing in my red flannel shirt, black jeans, and black boots. As I stared at myself in the mirror, I realized just how _normal_ I looked in casual clothes. It was quite a change from the usual leather Organization XIII get up. I almost didn't recognize myself. As I exited my room, I headed for Roxas', expecting to find him in the process of getting ready to go on a mission. I knocked, but heard nothing. I waited for a few minutes, and knocked again. Still nothing. Concerned, I slowly turned the knob, opening the door, and stepped inside.

"Roxas?" I called out softly. A figure on the bed stirred underneath various blankets. I sat on his bed, placing a lone hand out onto the figure under the sheets. I could hear him groan. I reached for a blanket, slowly pulling it back and revealing a very disheveled looking Roxas. His hair was all over the place, his face looked red, and he was still in his pajamas, a white tee shirt and gray sweatpants.

"You okay?" I asked. Roxas shook his head.

"I feel like… I'm gonna die…"

I placed a hand on his forehead. Just like I suspected, he was burning up.

"You're sick. You've got a high fever."

Roxas groaned, putting his head in his hands. I rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay. Just lay down. I'm gonna go get you a cold towel for your head. And some medicine."

Roxas grabbed my arm as I stood up. I stopped, turning to him.

"No. Don't go out there. You'll get caught in the rain… and end up getting sick too."

I smiled. "I'm just going to my room to get the medicine, don't worry. I'll be back soon."

He let go of me, and I left the room, feeling that smile on my lips for a while as I realized just how much Roxas cared about me. Him not wanting me to go out in the pouring rain and get sick was probably the sweetest thing anyone had done for me in who knows how long.

I returned to Roxas with medicine, a cold towel, and some hot chicken soup as soon as I could.

I placed the cold towel on his forehead, and Roxas sighed a breath of relief the second it touched his skin.

"Feels… good…" He mumbled.

"Good… now Roxas, I know you don't feel well. So don't feel the need to sit up all the way. But you gotta eat. So I'll feed it to you."

"Wha - no… I can do it my-" Roxas began to cough mid sentence, and once his coughing stopped, he groaned in discomfort. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey… it's okay. Don't strain yourself."

I lifted the spoon with a hearty portion of chicken noodle soup on it, blowing on it a couple times so it wasn't piping hot.

"Just open your mouth, okay? This will help you feel better in no time. They say chicken soup is the remedy to all illness, you know."

Roxas opened his mouth, his eyes half closed from exhaustion. I guided the spoon of soup into his mouth, and he swallowed. I continued to do this until the bowl was almost empty, and then asked him if he was ready to take some medicine. He shook his head in protest.

"What am I saying? Nobody is **ever** ready to take cold medicine. But trust me, you'll be grateful you did once it starts to kick in."

Roxas moaned in disagreement. I laughed. "I know, I know… but c'mon. I need you to shake this cold, okay?"

He sighed, nodding his head. Just like with the soup, I guided the cup of medicine to his lips, and he drank it, making a face of disgust as he swallowed.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Speak for yourself." I couldn't help but smile at that. He laid back down completely on his back, closing his eyes. I placed my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it.

"You've eaten your soup… taken your meds… got a cold towel for your fever… now all you need is rest…"

As I rubbed his shoulder, I soon noticed his breathing got slower, and he began to snore softly against the quiet room. I smiled, getting up slowly so I wouldn't wake him. As I closed the door, I gazed at his slumbering figure one last time.

_Get better soon, Roxas._

On the way back to my room, Isa passed me.

"No missions today, Axel?"

I shook my head.

"Today's my day off. What's your excuse?"

He ignored my question, and continued to walk to wherever he was headed. I stopped walking for a moment, looking down at my hand, and held out my pinky finger, remembering Roxas' promise to me and I wondered... _could a friendship really last forever?_


	4. Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel continues to take care of a bed ridden Roxas.

_**Axel's POV** _

I ended up falling back asleep in my room, as the rain lulled me to sleep. I yawned, looking around and realizing I had taken a three hour nap. I sat in bed for a while, sort of half asleep, before stretching and getting up to go grab another cold towel for Roxas. After doing so, I headed to his room, knocking gently.

"Come in." I heard his gentle voice chime through the door. I walked inside, and saw him lying in bed, smiling at me a little as our eyes met. I sat at the foot of his bed, and replaced the warm towel with a cold one on his forehead. He looked relieved instantly.

"How you feeling?" I asked.

"A bit better… still kinda warm though."

"Glad you're feeling somewhat better at least. Fever is gonna take some time to go down though."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… think I'm dumb for going out in the rain and getting myself sick?"

I shook my head. "No. Of course not, Roxas. But, I do have to ask - why were you out in the rain last night?"

"I… I was looking for something…"

"Looking for what?"

"Answers… to my past. I followed Saix… he always goes on missions late at night. It's kinda… suspicious, don't you think?"

I sighed. "Roxas… that's extremely dangerous. Don't do that anymore. Do you know what could've happened to you if he caught you following him?"

He shook his head.

"He could turn you into a Dusk, if he wanted to."

"What's a… Dusk?"

"Basically… a low rank nobody with no free will. Trust me when I say you don't wanna be turned into one."

"Okay… I won't follow him anymore. I just wanted to know about my past… that's all really." Roxas murmured.

I scooted myself closer to him on the bed so I could place my hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas… I get it. I do. But… I'm only telling you this to keep you safe."

"Do you? You have your memories…"

"It's true… I can remember things from my past. But, I can understand if I couldn't being curious about it."

"Axel… you don't have to protect me, you know."

"I know… it's not that I feel like I have to… it's just… I don't wanna see anything bad… happen to you. Ever."

Roxas stared at me intently. I looked at him and could feel a smile tugging at my lips. I pointed to my head with my index finger, raising an eyebrow.

"Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed, like he always did when I said that.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good. By the way, are you feeling hungry again? I can grab you another soup from the cafe if you like."

"I'm not super hungry."

"You should still eat something. Soup is the best thing for a cold."

"If you say so."

"When have I ever steered you wrong? I'll be back, ok?"

When I came back to the room, Roxas was laying down, eyes closed. When he heard my footsteps, his eyes opened, and he sat up a little in his bed.

"I got two types of soup - potato and vegetable. So you pick and I'll take the other one."

"I'll take potato."

"You got it."

I sat on the side of the bed, and prepared to feed Roxas his soup. As I guided the spoon to his lips and he swallowed the soup, he spoke up,

"Axel… have you done this before?"

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Done what?" I guided the spoon to his lips again with another helping of soup.

"Fed someone while they were sick."

I paused for a moment, feeling a memory come back of Isa spoon feeding me chicken noodle soup when I'd gotten a nasty stomach bug as a preteen. I shook my head, and blinked, looking over to Roxas, who looked at me for an answer.

"You're actually the first. But… someone fed me once when I wasn't feeling so hot."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"If you don't mind… I'd rather not say."

Roxas looked disappointed.

"Oh... okay."

I continued feeding him soup, and he laid back down all the way.

"Axel… I hope you know, I'm your friend… 'till the end."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Gee, you sure know how to get a guy attached." There was a playful tone in my voice. But I truly meant every word. Roxas was also grinning, but yawned and his eyes began to grow heavy.

"Feeling sleepy?" I asked.

Roxas mumbled something incomprehensible in his half asleep daze, confirming my question.

"Get some more sleep. I'll be in my room if you need anything, ok?"

He grabbed my arm, just like he had earlier.

"Can you… just stay 'till I fall asleep?"

I nodded, sitting back down on the bed.

"Sure... not a problem."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for taking care of me." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

_You don't need to thank me… that's what friends are for. Real friends, that is._

I placed my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it as I had earlier until he fell asleep under my palm. His breathing slowed and his gentle snoring filled the otherwise quiet room. I stood up slowly and tiptoed my way to the door, closing it gently behind me. In my room, as I ate my dinner, I realized that it was still raining cats and dogs outside. Finishing my soup, I laid in bed, feeling exhaustion in my bones as I got comfortable. At least rain was nice to sleep with in the background. As I listened to the rain drops, I remembered Roxas' words.

_Axel… I hope you know, I'm your friend…'till the end._

I smiled with my eyes closed. And then remembered me saying that a guy could really get attached. But that wasn't true. It was too late. I was already attached. I could feel it, each and every time I was around Roxas. I placed my hand on my chest, feeling a familiar drumming radiating from my palm. My eyes shot open. Could it be…

"A heartbeat…?" I whispered. The stillness in the room confirmed it. There was definitely something beating consistently in my chest.

So, all this time… we were told we didn't have hearts… and yet, we had them the whole time. Realizing this, I felt at ease, as I finally understood what my strange feelings around Roxas had been.

_Love…_

I closed my eyes again, and continued listening to the pitter patter of rain as Roxas' face came to mind before sleep took me.


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas feeling better than the day before wants to go to the beach. On the train ride over, Axel teaches him how to play a game.

_**Axel's POV** _

A gentle set of knocks stirred me from my sleep. I looked at the clock, seeing it was 10am. I groaned, stretching my arms and legs and then untangled myself from my comforter. I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I stood up, opening the door slowly to reveal Roxas with his blond hair still a bit ruffled. He had changed out of his pajamas and dressed in casual clothes, a checkered black and white hoodie, jeans and red converse.

"Well, look who's up and at 'em." I could feel my smile radiating from ear to ear.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… I feel so much better. Hard to believe I was so sick I couldn't even feed myself yesterday."

"No more hanging out in the rain, okay?"

Roxas laughed. "I won't make it a habit."

We stood in silence for a moment, but I didn't mind. I always thought that being able to withstand quiet with someone was a sign that you had a strong relationship. Roxas soon broke that silence lingering in the air between us.

"Soo… I was wondering if you had work today."

I raised an intrigued brow. "Actually, no. What'd you have in mind?"

"I figured we could do something different. After being in bed all day, I'd like to go to the beach."

"While I'm more than eager to accept your offer, Roxas - you sure you feel well enough to be out and about?"

"Yeah, I-" He stopped speaking as I reached out, placing my palm on his forehead. I could see his face reddening under my touch, and I bit my lip, telling myself internally to keep my cool. The blond was just too cute sometimes for his own good. I withdrew my hand from him, placing it back at my side.

"No fever - you're in the clear. But, please, try not to push yourself. Don't need you ending back up in bed."

Roxas grinned. "You have my word."

"Glad to hear it. Lemme just get dressed and I'll meet you at your room."

"Don't take too long, sleepyhead." He teased. I punched his arm lightly.

"Hey! I spent all of my energy yesterday taking care of you, you know!"

Roxas placed a hand on my shoulder, still giggling to himself.

"I know… Axel, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

I could feel that familiar heartbeat in my chest, and though it had happened quite a few times now, and I now knew what it meant, I still found it strange.

"Well - there's no need to wonder about that. After all, I'm right here."

He smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah... I'll see you in a bit."

As he disappeared into the hallway, and I hopped into the shower, I couldn't help but have his blushing face lingering in my mind. I began to wonder… did Roxas have these kind of feelings and thoughts about me too?

I made sure not to linger in the shower too long, remembering I had a very excited and previously bed ridden blond waiting for me a few rooms down. I pulled on a black shirt, wiggled into some black jeans with red plaid patches, and laced up my sneakers. I walked out into the hall and as I knocked on the door, I heard Roxas shuffling around in his room. As he opened the door, I noticed he had changed clothes. He had on a denim button up which was open, a white tee underneath, black jeans, and black sneakers.

"You changed clothes." I noted. He smiled, shrugging.

"I wanted to wear something a little lighter. In case I feel like going in the water."

Roxas closed his door, and began walking in front of me. He turned around, absolutely beaming.

"Alright... let's get going!" The excitement in his voice echoed down the hall. As we stepped outside, I said,

"So, to get to the beach, we gotta head for the train station."

"Really? We're taking the train?" He sounded surprised. I placed my hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently.

"Stick with me and you'll learn quite a bit."

"Okay, know it all."

We both laughed, and continued walking down the light brownish cobblestone streets which were really sidewalks, as everyone walked on them. We passed some businesses, including the bistro on the way to the station.

"We gotta go back there sometime."

I nodded. "Agreed. Those desserts were too heavenly to eat just once."

"Maybe we could go there for dinner too - like for a special occasion."

"Oh yeah? Like a birthday or something?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Ya know… I typically don't celebrate my birthday."

"Really…? How come?"

I placed my hands behind my head as I pondered the answer to his question.

"I guess I just… got used to spending my birthdays alone. So I didn't make a big deal out of them."

"Axel - that's going to change. From now on, we'll celebrate, you and I."

I looked over at him, and he had a smile lingering on his lips. I felt myself returning it as I gazed into his sapphire orbs.

"I look forward to it."

As we reached the station, the train was already waiting, its iconic moon and stars decorating the sides of the train known for its route through Twilight Town. We stepped on board, and Roxas and I sat across from each other in an empty train car. The train began to slowly move along the track leaving the underground station and rising to the upper platforms where the sun could be seen clear as day beaming against the blue sky.

"How long do we have to be on here for?"

"Mmm… about fifteen minutes, give or take."

"What to do 'till then…"

I chuckled. "Restless, are we? Well, let's see… we could play _never have I ever_."

"How do you play?"

"Easy. Say something you haven't done. If the other person has done it, they put a finger down. The person who puts down all five fingers loses."

"Okay. I'm ready. I'll go first." Roxas held up all five fingers on his left hand. I did the same with my right hand.

"Never have I ever cooked something."

I groaned, putting a finger down. Roxas stared at me in curiosity. I shook my head in slight embarrassment as I spoke.

"Tried making cookies once. I burned them to a crisp. Now, I leave dessert to the professionals."

"Remind me to never leave you alone in a kitchen." He teased.

"Hey, nobody asked you! Give a guy a break!"

"I'll help you next time… I'm sure the two of us could handle making cookies."

I grinned. "You can only help if it's chocolate chip cookies, though."

"Deal."

"Never I have ever... told a secret I wasn't supposed to keep."

The blond put a finger down, and I felt myself gawking at him in disbelief.

"Can't keep those juicy secrets to yourself?"

He laughed. "No, it's not that... but when I first came to the Organization, I was told not to tell anybody that I couldn't remember my past. If you remember, I ended up telling you that pretty early on."

"Yeah, I remember. Well, I wouldn't beat myself up over that. The Organization has plenty of secrets they hide from us. So what if you told? It's your business anyway."

"My turn again? Okay, never I have I ever... found money on the ground."

I put a second finger down, and could feel his ocean eyes observing me.

"One time I found 600 munny on the ground. Ended up buying myself and a friend some funnel cake."

"What's... funnel cake?"

"I'll take you to get some sometime. Just trust me when I say, it's delicious."

"I'm gonna hold you to that - and it's your turn again, Axel. Make it a good one."

I thought for a moment, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Never have I ever… shared a kiss with someone I didn't love."

"Kiss? What's a…. kiss?" Roxas repeated.

His curiosity was so precious, it made that light pounding in my chest pick up in tempo. I felt my breathing become slower as I tried to keep it together.

"Yeah… so… a kiss, it's like…" I scratched the back of my head. On top of the feverish thumping of my heart, my face was suddenly emitting heat. I was pretty sure I was blushing like mad as my lips parted to answer his question.

"When you find someone who you are able to be vulnerable with and completely yourself with, you may feel… close to them. And when you're close like that, you'll want to tell them you care about them. Caring for a person can look many different ways, but… one common way you show it is… well, by kissing."

"But… what is a kiss?"

I bit my lip, swallowing before speaking again. "Well, it's like this - you just press your lips against theirs."

Roxas trailed the outline of his lips with his fingers as he processed the information I'd just given. I had to look away, as I began to wonder what Roxas' lips against mine would feel like.

"I wonder what that feels like…" Roxas murmured, seemingly deep in thought.

I stayed silent while my mind screamed all the things that my lips didn't have the courage to say.

_Well, lemme show ya..._

_Get a little closer and I'll give you a demonstration._

_I'd kiss you in a heartbeat, Roxas._

My face continued to radiate warmth as these things crossed my mind. I blinked, noticing Roxas' lingering gaze on me. It was then that I remembered he had said something, and I hadn't responded in my daze. I cleared my throat.

"You'll… find out for yourself one day. When you meet someone special."

Roxas seemed satisfied by my answer as we sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. I peered over at him when he seemed to be staring off into space. The rapid beating within me pounded on as I briefly remembered the first time I had kissed Isa on a bench in a park across from our high school. I stared at my hands resting idly in my lap, and stretched my pinky out on my right hand, extending it.

_As special as you are to me... do I even stand a chance of being anything special to you, Roxas...?_


	6. Beach Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Axel have their first fight. Axel gets called on a solo mission in the middle of the night.

_**Axel's POV** _

At the beach, Roxas wasted no time in walking down to the shore, removing his denim button up, rolling up his jeans, and removing his sneakers, leaving him in a white tee shirt, now what looked like capri jeans, and barefoot. I smiled and joined him, rolling up my jeans and kicking out of my shoes.

"I never imagined a place could be so beautiful."

"The world is a beautiful place… if you truly allow yourself to take a moment and see it, that is."

He turned to me. "Axel - why do we even go back at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"To the Organization - we could just stay here. And never come back.."

"Roxas… we have a job to do. We shouldn't just abandon it."

"It's a job I never asked to be a part of."

"I get why you feel that way… especially since you can't recall your past. But… running away from the Organization is… risky. If they find out which you know they will and discover where to find you, you'd be turned into a Dusk for sure."

"Then that's just a risk I'll have to take."

"What about our conversation before, when you were sick? You said you'd listen to me. That you'd avoid doing dangerous things."

"I told you I would stop following Saix at night."

"Yes, you're right. But you do realize that both things could get you turned into a Dusk?"

My voice raised, and I could feel Roxas tense up beside me as he peered down into the shore where water danced with sand.

"I know. But I need you to understand that if I want to leave and never come back, I have my reasons."

I bit my lip. My mind was racing and I had no idea what to say. I couldn't even wrap my head around the fact that this conversation was happening.

"I guess you're gonna end up breaking that promise to me after all."

"Huh?"

"Roxas and Axel… friends forever… remember?"

His jaw clenched as he seemed to be getting annoyed, maybe even angry with me.

"How can you say that? You could come with me, you know. I even said _we_ could just not come back. Not just me."

"But you're not even taking into consideration how I feel. You're just making these plans all on your own. That's not what friends do."

"Then why are we even friends?" He said it quietly, but I heard every word clear as day.

My eyes widened as I registered what he had said to me. I swallowed, meaning to say something in response, but decided I truly had nothing to say. I turned on my heel, and walked off, all the while hoping that all Roxas needed was time to cool off and think things through. I had never heard him talk like this, and wondered what had brought it on all of a sudden. I know he wanted to know his past, but was it worth destroying our friendship over?

As I walked away, I could feel Roxas' eyes on me, but I continued on anyway. What was there for me to say? In my experience, it was best to leave people be when they got angry. I took a few steps out into the ocean, feeling the cold water wash over my feet as it returned to the shore. I turned, seeing a few teenagers giggling as they ran out deeper into the water, splashing each other. I then heard a vendor yelling across the beach, turning my head to face him.

"Ice cream! Get your watermelon ice cream! Only available in the summer! Get it before it's gone!"

I contemplated getting up and buying some, but it just didn't feel right. I had gotten so used to buying ice cream for myself and for Roxas, that buying just one popsicle would just feel wrong. I frowned, and turned back to face the water.

_Maybe another time…_

"Here."

An all too familiar voice chimed from the left of me. I shifted to face them, and sure enough, there was Roxas, standing and holding out a pink and green swirled popsicle to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A peace offering."

I took it, and the blond walked closer so he could stand next to me on the shore with his own ice cream.

"A peace offering, huh?"

"Yeah. I know you can never say no to ice cream."

I nodded my head, shrugging my shoulders. "You are right about that."

"Axel… I'm sorry for what I said."

"If that's how you really felt, you shouldn't apologize for it."

Roxas looked confused, but spoke again as he processed what I said.

"I know… but I definitely didn't mean it when I asked you why we were friends."

"That did sting a bit… "

"I'm sorry about that… just please know that I don't wanna fight with you."

I smiled. "Neither do I."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Course. Now eat your ice cream before it melts."

As I bit into mine, I said,

"So this is the watermelon ice cream that guy was yelling about just a minute ago… not bad. Not bad at all."

"Aren't you bummed it'll be only available 'till summer's over?"

"Nah. No need. There's always next summer."

"What will we do when fall comes?"

"When it gets cooler out, hot chocolate is always an option."

As we finished our ice cream, I turned to Roxas.

"So, you still feeling okay?" I reached out and put my hand on his forehead to check for a fever. There was none, and just like earlier, I could detect a slight reddening of his face when our skin touched.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"We're friends... it's what I'm supposed to do, you know. Got it memorized?" I pointed to my head like I always did, delivering my classic three word catchphrase.

"Very memorized." Roxas pointed to his own head with his index finger, grinning at me.

I nodded my head in approval, chuckling a little. "I gotta say - I'm impressed. You been practicing?"

"Something like that."

As the hours went on, and Roxas and I got soaked splashing each other, I suggested we go back home so he didn't get sick again. We both took showers and changed clothes before hanging out in my room for the evening.

"Never have I ever... embarrassed myself in public."

"C'mon Roxas, I feel personally attacked here." I put a finger down, laughing.

"Now I gotta know - what'd you do to make a fool out of yourself?" The blond stuck his tongue out at me as I punched him lightly in the arm. A knock could be heard at the door, and Roxas and I froze mid laugh.

"Get in the closet. Should just take a minute." I whispered. Roxas nodded, heading for my closet and slowly closing the double doors behind him. I cleared my throat and walked to my door slowly, turning the knob as I opened it and met the face of Isa.

"Axel - you got a minute?"

"Yeah. Want to talk here or...?"

He shook his head. "No. Come to the quarters with me."

I nodded, and followed him, closing my door behind me.


	7. Somebody To Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas waits for Axel to return from his mission. When Axel does not return when he's supposed to, Roxas talks to Saix.

_**Roxas' POV** _

I opened the double closet doors slowly, and peeked my head out a little bit.

"Axel?" I called out.

I stepped out of the closet fully, and saw no one there. I sat on his bed, feeling my body tense up as I wondered who was at the door and what they wanted. I ended up laying all the way back onto Axel's bed as I waited, hoping that soon he would be back to answer the various questions racing through my head. I eventually heard the door creak as it opened and then close.

"My bed treating you nicely?" Axel's voice was playful as he sat at the foot of the bed beside my legs. I laughed, sitting up to face him.

"Very. Thanks for asking."

"Okay, so where were we? Oh yeah, me embarrassing myself..." Axel said with a shrug.

"Axel - wait. Before we go back to the game, I need to know... who was that and what they'd want?"

The red head sighed, and avoided my gaze as he looked deep in thought. He eventually locked eyes with me again, placing his hands in his lap.

"So that was... Saix and he basically told me I'll be going to Castle Oblivion tonight for a mission."

"Castle Oblivion? How come I've never heard of it before?"

"Because it's a secret. I didn't even know of it before just now."

"Okay... and why are they sending you on a mission in the middle of the night?"

"Easier to be sneaky in the dark."

"Axel... I don't like any of this."

"What do you mean?" He raised a curious eyebrow.

"What if it's... dangerous?"

Axel placed his hand on my leg. "Aww Roxas, are you worried about me?"

"Duh. We're best friends, aren't we?"

He removed his hand, and his emerald eyes seemed to glimmer more than usual as I said this.

"Best friends?" He repeated. I nodded my head.

"Got it memorized?" I held my pointed finger toward my forehead.

He grinned. "Oh it's memorized alright."

"Axel... promise me you'll come back safe." He held out his pinky finger to me, just like he had on the Clock Tower roof.

"I promise." The red head wrapped his pinky finger around mine and soon let go.

"I hate to cut our game short, but I should prepare to leave."

I stood up, stretching as I got up. Axel looked over at the clock.

"It's almost midnight, you should be getting to bed so your cold doesn't flare back up."

"I guess I could use some rest... so, see you tomorrow night when you get back?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

_**Axel's POV** _

As the door closed, I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding, and frowned. What on earth were they trying to get me into? Like Roxas said, I didn't like any of this either. But what could I do besides carry out the mission as I was told? I certainly didn't want to be a Dusk.

I made sure I had my chakrams on me, and changed into my Organization XIII coat, boots and gloves. I splashed some cold water on my face before heading out the door, and down the hallway past Roxas' room. As I passed his door, I smiled a little.

_See you soon, Roxas._

I put my hood up over my hair, and disappeared into the night, making my way to the Castle, per Saix's instructions. I could feel the cool air pierce my leather coat with each step I took.

_Just what am I about to do?_

_**Roxas' POV** _

The following day felt strange, almost like a dream. After my mission collecting hearts, I went to the Clock Tower out of habit, and ate sea salt ice cream alone as the sun set. A few times, I found myself peering over to my right, where Axel usually sat. I smiled, remembering that he would be back by dusk.

_Just a little longer._

I eventually headed back to my room, writing down things I could say for the next game of _Never Have I Ever_. I had come up with a few, but was struggling now. So far I had:

_Never have I ever..._

_\- Seen snow._

_\- Gone on a mission in the middle of the night._

_\- Stayed up all night._

_\- Kissed someone._

As I scribbled the last one, I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering Axel's words on the train.

_"Never have I ever… shared a kiss with someone I didn't love."_

_"Kiss? What's a…. kiss?"_

_"Yeah… so… a kiss, it's like…"_

_"When you find someone who you are able to be vulnerable with and completely yourself with, you may feel… close to them. And when you're close like that, you'll want to tell them you care about them. Caring for a person can look many different ways, but… one common way you show it is… well, by kissing."_

_"But… what is a kiss?"_

_"Well, it's like this - you just press your lips against theirs."_

The sound of rain drops pouring down heavily broke me out my trance. I looked out of my window as I scooted closer to the foot of my bed.

_Axel..._

I peered over at the clock. 11:32pm. I got up and made my way down the hall. I happened to see Saix, and asked him if we could talk. He seemed reluctant, but I told him it was important. He led me to the chambers where we had all of our meetings and each member had their own chair.

"Saix... Axel was supposed to be back by now."

"What do you know about that?"

"Not much. Just that he was supposed to be back by dusk. So... where is he?"

"That I do not know."

"How don't you know when you're the one who sent him?" My voice raised. Saix laughed.

"I suggest you not worry about him. Only yourself."

"Can you just tell me if he's okay... that's all i wanna know." My voice lowered to almost that of a whisper.

"I'll put it to you this way... anyone who was sent and has yet to return has probably been... dealt with."

I felt my chest tighten.

"Dealt with...?" I muttered. I felt my body shaking. I looked up at Saix, feeling my vision blur with budding tears. I ran out of the room, heading straight for the front door. The rain was even heavier now. I put my hood up and I sprinted out into the dark, wet night, and eventually bumped into someone. I stopped, and so did they, the both of us unrecognizable in our hoods.

"Might wanna watch where you're going."

I instantly knew it was Axel's voice.

"Axel!" I shouted. He turned to me, pulling his hood down a little so I could see pieces of his spiky red hair and his face.

"Roxas?"

I pulled my hood down a bit so he could also see a peek of my hair and face. I ran over to him, embracing him, my face burying into his chest against the leather and zippers of his jacket.

"I thought you were gone..." I choked out the words in between tears which flowed freely now.

_**Axel's POV** _

Roxas threw his arms around me, and I could feel him shaking against me. As I reached out, grabbing his face, I could feel and see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aw Roxas... you really were worried about me, huh?"

I could feel him crying against me. I moved my hands to his back, rubbing it to comfort him.

"It's okay... I'm right here in front of you."

I rested my head on top of his, closing my eyes. Even in the rain, I could feel Roxas' warmth pressing into me.

The shorter blonde pulled away from me, staring me deep into my eyes. His eyes reminded me of sapphires.

"Roxas, let's get inside before we both get sick."

He shook his head.

"I can't, Axel."

I titled my head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The Organization... they don't care about us."

"Roxas... be more specific, so I can understand."

"I asked Saix where you were... and he told me I should only worry about myself. And when I pushed the issue, he... he said you and anyone else who didn't return had been... dealt with."

I placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder as he looked down to the ground.

"That's how Saix is... doesn't mean everybody in this Organization doesn't care."

Roxas turned on his heel with his back facing me.

"I'm a nobody, Axel... if something happens to me, no one will care."

I bit my lip.

"That's not true... you know I would!" My voice struck its way through the pouring rain.

"Axel... if that's true, then come with me."

"What?"

He turned to face me again.

"We could go anywhere... anywhere in this world... or maybe even another world. We don't need to stay here, fighting for something that neither of us asked to be a part of. I'm asking you, as my best friend to come with me and never look back."

I gazed down at the wet cobblestone street below my feet.

"Roxas... please don't do this..." My voice shook.

"I'm sorry. But my mind's made up."

I walked toward him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"If you want to leave... then I guess I can't stop you... " I murmured.

The blond looked surprised, his mouth slightly open as he stared up at me.

"But... I can't let you go before I..." I gulped. That beating in my chest was pounding so fast and hard now as my mind raced. I wondered how in the world I could tell him how I truly felt.

My grip on his shoulders grew tighter, and I felt myself become enamored with his lips. They looked so soft and delicate. I closed my eyes, and leaned down to close the gap between our faces. He tensed up against me, but stayed still otherwise as I tasted his lips. He tasted sweet... like sea salt ice cream. The beating of my heart only intensified as I kissed him, and my body seriously felt like it was on fire. As I pulled away, Roxas looked deep in thought, almost like he was in a trance. I loosened my grip on his shoulders, but kept my hands resting there.

"Roxas?" I called out. He finally looked up at me.

"I... I'm sorry, but I can't stay."

"What...what do you mean...?"

"Goodbye, Axel."

He turned on his heel and disappeared into the night.

_Roxas... I don't wanna lose you..._

The tears soon began to fall.


	8. Somebody To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas returns to Axel's side in the wee hours of the morning.

_**Roxas' POV** _

The rain was heavy and cold. I was completely soaked. I could feel my leather jacket sticking to me as I turned around.

_What am I doing?_

I trailed my lips with my gloved hand.

_Axel..._

The taste of his lips still lingered on my own. I blinked, remembering Axel's explanation of a kiss.

_When you find someone who you are able to be vulnerable with and completely yourself with, you may feel… close to them. And when you're close like that, you'll want to show them you care about them. Caring for a person can look many different ways, but… one common way you show it is… well, by kissing._

This whole time, he...

I frowned, feeling my eyebrows furrow. How didn't I see it?

I pulled my hood up, though it didn't do much good as I was pretty much drenched already. I began to run back as quickly as my legs could muster, and did not stop until I was back in the building. I removed my hood, and headed straight to my room to change out of my wet clothes. I changed into a checkered hoodie, jeans, and sneakers as quickly as I could, then made my way to Axel's room. I knocked, but got no answer. I tried again. Nothing.

"Axel?" I called out, turning the knob and stepping inside slowly as the door opened. Axel was fast asleep on top of his covers, dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt, black sweatpants, and barefoot. I sat on the edge of his bed, gazing at him as I spoke.

"Axel... I know I don't deserve your forgiveness... not even a little bit... but I need you to know how sorry I am... "

I blinked back tears. My hands shook in my lap as I lowered my head in shame.

"I was so cold to you... how could I turn away from you like that after you... kissed me..."

I bit my lip, letting a few hot tears roll down my cheeks and off my chin.

"I may want to leave more than anything but... having you by my side is more important. Soo... I'll just stay until you change your mind. I don't care how long it takes..."

I wiped some tears away, and sniffled, looking over at Axel. He was sitting up now, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Roxas... did I hear you correctly? Or was I dreaming?"

"Well, that depends - what did you hear?" I scratched the back of my head.

"That you're sorry... that you were cold to turn away from me... and that you want me by your side when you leave this place."

"You heard me right."

The red head smiled at me.

"Soo... does your smile mean you forgive me?"

"Well, that depends... my forgiveness doesn't come cheap."

"If I gotta buy you sea salt ice cream 'till the end of summer, I'll do it."

Axel laughed, shoving my shoulder gently.

"I was joking, you know! Don't take everything I say so serious."

I could feel myself blushing as heat radiated in my face.

"Course I forgive you..." He said, scooting closer to me, and pulling me into a hug. He felt warm and his strong arms around me held me tightly, but not in a way that hurt me.

"I thought I may never see you again, you know..." His voice was soft, but I heard every word.

"For a second... I thought I so too. But I knew, I had to come back..."

"I'm glad you did. Seriously don't know what I'd do without you."

As he continued to embrace me, my hands massaged Axel's back while his ran through my hair.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"How come you never... told me?"

"Told you what?"

He pulled away from me, staring at me as he processed my question. I leaned a bit closer, gazing into his emerald orbs.

"About... this..."

I leaned in, pressing my lips to his and closing my eyes. Axel responded quickly, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me closer into his arms. I moved my hands from his shoulders to his hair, beginning to stroke the spiky red strands gently between my fingers. Axel pulled away, and the two of us stared at each other, breathing a bit harder than before.

"Roxas... that was..." Axel seemed at a loss for words. I grinned.

"Better than sea salt ice cream."

I finished his statement for him. He didn't seem to disagree as he smiled from ear to ear, his cheeks just as red as his hair.

"How come you never told me before?" I asked again.

"I... I guess I didn't know how to." He answered, grabbing my hands and intertwining our fingers.

"I'm sorry you felt that way."

Axel shook his head.

"I'm not... as long as the truth comes out somehow, that's all that matters." He yawned toward the end of his sentence.

"Sleepy?"

He looked over at his clock. "Well, it is 4 in the morning. Some of us sleep during this time."

I chuckled. "Sorry I woke you."

His eyes softened as he gazed at me.

"Don't be sorry. You're the best thing I could ever wake up to. Even if it is the middle of the night."

Axel said with a wink. I could feel the burning emitting and traveling up from my neck to my cheeks as my pale skin turned scarlet. I placed a hand on my chest, feeling a drumming against my palm.

"What is that?" I said out loud, not meaning to. The red head raised an intrigued brow.

"What is what?"

"This..." I took one of his hands and placed it on my chest. Axel smiled.

"That is a heartbeat, my dear Roxas..."

My eyes widened. "Soo, you mean to tell me that... we, nobodies, have... hearts?"

"Life is full of surprises."

"Hold on - Axel, you knew... this whole time? How could you not tell me?"

He shrugged. "I guess I wanted you to figure it out for yourself. And well... the only reason I found out I even had one is... well, because of you."

"Really?"

He nodded, cupping my face. "I'll have you know... you have quite the effect on me."

I leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss once more. Axel kissed back, and I inhaled the smell of his after shave, clean and refreshing, as he pressed into me with his toned, slender body. The two of stayed like that, kissing and wrapped in each other's embrace for what seemed like only seconds. But as we pulled apart, and looked at the clock, we realized it had been almost a half hour.

"5 in the morning... we should try to get a little sleep." Axel suggested. I nodded.

He hugged me one more time. "I'll see you in the morning."

"What if I wanted to stay here?"

He raised a curious eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Roxas?"

"I wanna sleep next to you..." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Trying to put the moves on me, I see." His tone was playful. I punched his arm lightly, laughing.

"Axel... in all seriousness, I just don't wanna leave your side right now."

He smiled warmly at me.

"Truthfully, neither do I. So... I guess can't really argue with you."

I got up so I could sit on the opposite side of the bed next to him. Axel laid down, and so did I, his arms cradling me while the sound of rain filled the empty room aside from our breathing.

"Goodnight, Roxas." He murmured softly.

"Night, Axel." I yawned, closing my eyes and letting sleep run its course.

In the morning, my eyes fluttered open, as sunshine from the window entered the room. I looked over at Axel, who was sleeping peacefully beside me, with his arm still around me. I smiled, sitting up and scooting myself to the side of the bed. As I did this, I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Leaving me already?"

I chuckled both at Axel's words as well as how sleepy he sounded.

I turned slightly to meet his gaze.

"Not forever. But I do have a mission today."

Axel pouted. "Do you really have to go?"

I nodded. "I do."

Axel smiled. "Alright. But just one more kiss."

I laughed before pulling him in to close the gap between us one last time.


	9. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the two have reunited, Roxas has to leave Axel's side once again. This time indefinitely.

_**Axel's POV** _

I met with Roxas on the Clock Tower after he finished his missions for the day, waiting with two sea salt ice creams in hand. He sat down, taking one from me with a smile.

"How was work?"

"Good. Went by quick. How was sleeping all day?" He teased. I laughed.

"I needed it. Truly I did."

Roxas continued smiling, peering out at the sun set.

"Something on your mind?"

He turned to me, his smile disappearing little by little.

"Axel... I've been having these dreams... since my first day at the Organization."

"Oh yeah? What kinda dreams?"

"Dreams... about a brunette... whose name is... Sora."

"Should I be jealous?" My tone was playful. Roxas shook his head.

"Not even a little bit, Axel."

"Anyways, go on." I urged him to share what else was on his mind.

"Sora is... he's part of me... or rather, I am a part of him. And without me, he can't... wake up..."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could explain... but... just trust me when I say, it's time I go to him."

I turned to the blond, feeling an overwhelming sense of sadness over come by body.

"Go where?"

"I... I have to leave here... to help Sora out. I don't know when I'll be back... or if I'll be back, to be honest."

"But your promise!" I protested. Roxas smiled at me, his eyes filling with tears as a couple rolled down his cheeks.

"I know, Axel... I hope you can forgive me. You even warned me not to make promises I couldn't keep."

I reached out, embracing him close.

"Roxas... you mean so much to me. Please don't go."

My voice was trembling, pleading with him as I held onto him as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"I have to. Sora needs me."

I pulled away from him, gazing into his blue orbs. They were shining with happiness, despite the budding tears swimming in them.

"Axel... you're my best friend. And you always will be. No matter what happens to me."

"You'll always be mine, too. Even though you're leaving me for someone else."

Roxas chuckled before leaning in to capture my lips in a passionate, long kiss. As he pulled away from me, he began to disappear slowly, his body glistening before he vanished completely from my side into thin air.

"Goodbye, Axel."

"Goodbye, Roxas... I sure will miss you."

I choked out softly as I cried, looking out at the sun setting into the distance.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel struggles to accept Roxas' absence in his life. Eventually, he decides to leave the Organization, and the town that he and Roxas shared so many memories in.

_**Axel's PO** _ _**V** _

The days without Roxas didn't feel real to me. I often found myself knocking on his door, just to be met with silence. When I opened the door, I was faced with an empty room. When I sat on his bed, I could still smell him on the sheets. It truly hurt, because it felt like he was here, even if only for a moment.

On missions, I pushed myself to keep up appearances, so the others Organization XIII members wouldn't catch on to what was going on. But after my work was done, and my witty one liners were delivered between hearts being collected, I sat on the Clock Tower's ledge. A sea salt ice cream would rest in my gloved hand, and began to melt a little as I let my thoughts wander. I'd bite into the cold ice cream, feeling the familiar taste dance across my taste buds.

_The icing on the cake._

My words rang through my head, and I felt a small smile creep on my lips as I looked over to my left, imagining Roxas sitting beside me, his own body dressed in leather and silver zippers adorning his body, as he laughed.

_Roxas... I miss you... every single day._

I'd finish my ice cream as the sun began to set over the town, and before it set completely, I'd blink back some tears, only to let a few of them fall as I peered over at the empty ledge.

xxxxxx

At night, I'd dream of Roxas. Usuaully of him returning, and us doing what we always did. Eating ice cream on the roof, playing Never Have I Ever, and of course, sharing a kiss when it felt right. When I'd wake up, I'd feel heartbroken all over again, knowing that it was just my subconscious that had brought him back to me.

So, of course, when I had fallen asleep on the roof of all places one afternoon, and been stirred awake by what looked to be my blond best friend, I rubbed my eyes, and moaned,

"Aw c'mon, not this trick again."

The boy looked at me with confusion and curiosity.

"Trick?" He repeated.

"Yes! The trick my mind has been playing on me every single night since you disappeared... literally... from my life. I know you're not here. And you're never, ever... coming back..."

I sulked, hanging my head low as I began to cry, the tears flowing freely before I could even think to stop them in their tracks.

"Axel... I promise you, I'm not playing a trick on you."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then another hand cupping my chin, lifting my tear stained face up to look at him. He smiled at me, his blue eyes shimmering as he looked at me.

"I really missed you, Axel."

I blinked, feeling my tears pause their continuous stream from my eyes.

"R-Roxas?" I choked out.

"The one and only." He said with a friendly chuckle.

"Roxas... you've been gone... for what feels like forever..."

He withdrew his hand from me, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It has been a while. Months, in fact. Maybe longer."

I peered down at my hands which rested idly in my lap, extending my pinky out.

"Our promise... I wanted it to be real..."

Roxas frowned.

"I did too... but it's not too late... to fix it, is it?"

I turned to him, mulling over his question to me.

"I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves."

The blond smiled, extending his pinky finger to me. I took a deep breath, letting myself calm down from crying before hugging my finger with his.

"Roxas and Axel... friends forever... "

We released each other, and gazed out at the setting sun, like we had so many other afternoons before his disappearance.

I woke up in bed, still feeling a smile tugging at my lips. But as I realized I had dreamed it all, I began to sob into my pillow. Why was my mind doing this to me? Every single night, no less?

I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

As I lay there, crying, feeling my chest ache with anguish, I realized: I couldn't stay here anymore. If I wanted any chance of healing, of getting over him being out of my life, I had to get away from this town. Too many memories remained here.

xxxxxxx

Leaving proved to be easier than I thought it would be. I went on a mission, and after finishing my daily grind of collecting hearts for the Organization, I simply took a different route than usual. No more afternoon rendezvous at the Clock Tower for me. As I turned, watching it disappear in the distance, I shed a tear, thinking of Roxas, and all of our conversations and laughter over sea salt ice cream. I would miss it with all my being.

_Goodbye, Twilight Town. Thanks... for such a good summer._

I smiled a little, before letting it become what would be just a memory in my mind.

xxxxxxxx

"Disney Town, the happiest place on earth! With all of the best Mickey themed snacks, of course, for sale!"

A vendor's friendly but loud voice rang in my ears, breaking me from my thoughts. I sat on a bench, observing all of the happy go lucky people enjoying snacks, rides, and games around the park. When I was stuck on where to go, I just figured I should go where Roxas never got to go. And I settled on Disney Town.

I stood up, looking down at myself in my normal clothes, a Mickey mouse plaid shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. And of course, to complete the look, a black pair of Mickey ears atop my spiky red locks. I felt much more like myself outside of Organization XIII clothes. I had noted this before, but had never really paid it much attention.

I walked over to the vendor, giving a friendly smile.

"Can I get one pepperoni Mickey pretzel?"

"Coming right up." The man responded.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned, seeing an oh so familiar blond standing in front of me, his own hair donning white Mickey Mouse ears.

"R-Roxas?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "You gonna get me one of those pretzels too, Axel?"

I felt tears budding in my eyes. "Roxas!"

I ran to him, embracing him closely and as tightly as I could without hurting him.

"Are you... really here? Or am I dreaming again?"

He laughed, rubbing my back. "This is real. I promise."

"Don't you ever... leave me like that... again... you hear me?" I choked out.

He nodded against me.

"Next time, I guess I'll have to drag you with me."

I laughed through my sobs.


	11. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Roxas catch up over pretzels and go on a mini vacation to celebrate being together again.

_**Roxas' POV** _

I rubbed Axel's back as he cried, and I enjoyed the feeling of his warmth against me. It felt like forever since I'd felt it. 

"Not to interrupt, but your pretzels are ready." 

The friendly Disney snacks vendor said. 

Axel pulled away slowly, his warmth leaving with his body instantly. He smiled at me. 

"Time to for us to do some much needed catching up."

As we enjoyed our pretzels on a nearby bench in Disney Town, Axel with his pepperoni and mine adorned with melted cheese and jalapenos, I imagined us sitting on the Twilight Town Clock Tower with sea salt ice cream, like we'd done so many times before.

"Just like old times..." I murmured. Axel let out a light hearted chuckle. 

"Right? Like almost no time has passed between us." He added, staring me straight into his eyes with those emerald orbs of his that always made me feel safe and meaningful. 

"Soo... while I was gone, I got to go so many places... "

Axel smiled from ear to ear, nudging my arm lightly. "Well, don't keep in me in suspense! Where'd you go?"

"I went to the Beast's Castle, Halloween Town, Agrabah, Port Royal, Olympus Coliseum... and that's just to name a few."

Axel took another bite of his pretzel, nodding eagerly with salted dough occupying his mouth.

"You know what this means, right?" He finally spoke once he'd swallowed and cleared space in his mouth to talk.

I smiled, shrugging my shoulders in response.

"You've gotta take me to your favorite one. It'll be like a little vacation... to celebrate being back together."

He held out his half eaten pretzel toward me. I blinked and smiled as I realized what he was doing. I lifted my hand so my own half eaten pretzel would tap against his gently. 

"To our reunion." I said as we clinked our pretzels in celebration.

As we finished our pretzels, we saw a girl carrying a very familiar light blue popsicle in her hand. I could feel my mouth parting into an 'o', but before I could speak, Axel blurted out,

"Roxas - are you seeing this?" 

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Mhmm. An old Twilight Town staple... in Disney Town of all places."

"Must be fate." Axel remarked. I smiled. 

"Any excuse to eat ice cream, huh?" I teased, sticking out my tongue playfully. Axel soon swooped in, his lips meeting mine. He kissed me softly and as I responded, I could feel my heart begin to drum lightly in my chest. 

As he pulled away, I could feel heat rising to my face and I knew I was blushing. And I could still taste his lips on mine.

"I'll have to warn you... when you stick your tongue out like that, I'll assume you want me to taste your lips..." Axel's tone was playful as his eyes peered deeply into mine. 

I smiled, feeling the heat in my face intensify as what Axel was saying fully registered. 

Axel cupped my face in his hand. "Nothing to say, Roxas?"

My smile did not leave my face as I shook my head. "I'm just happy to be with you... I missed you. Missed... this..."

Axel's eyes softened. 

"I missed you too... every day... every night... pretty much all the time, to be painfully honest." He scratched the back of his red, spiky hair nervously. 

"Axel... I'm sorry I had to go." I swallowed before continuing. 

"I never meant to... hurt you." I turned my body slightly and he moved his hand from my face. I frowned, looking out at the happy patrons shuffle about the park. 

"Don't apologize. I know you well enough to know... that's the last thing you wanted to do." 

I faced him feeling tears bud in my eyes. 

"You had to help Sora, right?"

I nodded my head. Axel scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I embraced him, feeling a few tears escape my eyes as I blinked, inhaling the light, fresh scent of Axel's body wash while I enjoyed his warmth.

"Don't cry... I think I've cried enough for the both of us in your absence."

I chuckled and pulled back just enough to meet Axel's gaze, his arms still holding my waist.

Axel smiled at me, reaching up to wipe away my tears.

"Soo... did you decide where our awaited vacation will take place?" Axel asked curiously. 

I leaned in so I could whisper the answer to him. 

His eyes sparkled with excitement as he pulled back to meet my gaze.

"Can't wait." Axel cooed. 

xxxxxxx

"Sitting on the roof top, I've done it countless times... stepping off one? Can't say I have."

I smiled, extending my hand out to him as we stood beside each other on the Big Ben tower's ledge. 

"Life is all about trying new things... right? Spontaneity?"

Axel shrugged. "You got me there... I'll follow your lead then."

I smiled, nodding. 

"Tink... little help?"

The little blond fairy flew over me and Axel, sprinkling fairy dust over the both of us. 

"Thanks." I said. Peter Pan flew over to Tink and said,

"Not a problem! Enjoy you two." He waved as he and Tink flew off into the night sky. 

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Axel responded, grabbing my hand. I stepped off the ledge slowly, tiptoeing out into the emptiness that was the night sky. I floated, and Axel's green eyes widened in disbelief.

"Roxas! You're flying!" His voice rose in excitement.

I smiled. "It's your turn, Axel. Don't leave me out here all alone."

Axel took a deep breath, and nodded. 

"Okay... here goes..."

He stepped out, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Axel, open your eyes."

He blinked, and stared down at his floating feet with curiosity.

"Well I'll be..." He cooed. I giggled.

"C'mon..." I said, and still holding his hand firmly with my own, I flew around the Big Ben taking in the stars scattered in the night sky and feeling a light cool breeze rush past me.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I... dreaming?"

I smiled, shaking my head.

"No... I promise."

He smiled back at me, turning back to stare out at the night sky.

"... Good."

After a while, we grew tired of flying around and sat on one of the Big Ben's ledges. 

"That was... incredible. You picked well for our mini vacation, I gotta say."

I placed my hand on his, which was sitting on the ledge beside him. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He turned to me, staring at me intently. 

"What?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?" My curiosity began to burn inside me.

"I couldn't say it... before but I..." Axel smiled at me, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"I love you... I just wanna make sure I say it in case we get separated again..."

My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. 

"Axel..." I said his name softly.

"You don't need to say it back... if it doesn't feel right to you... I just... needed to say it."

I leaned in closer to him, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. As I pulled back, I said,

"Axel..."

The bells rang throughout the night sky, chiming beautifully in our ears. 

"What's that?" I asked.

"The clock just struck midnight." Axel said in a very matter of fact way. 

I smiled. "What would I do without your never ending supply of knowledge?"

Axel shrugged. "Beats me."

I pushed his shoulder gently, laughing. 

"Axel..."

"Hmm?" 

I let go of his hand and cupped his face with my palm, cradling it. 

"I love you, too, you know..."

He blinked. "R-Really?" 

I nodded, withdrawing my hand slowly. He reached up to wipe away budding tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm not... trying to... honest..."

"Are you okay?" My voice was full of concern.

He nodded. "Yeah... I'm just... happy. It's been a long time... since anyone has... loved me."

"I'm happy... to have met you, Roxas." He continued. 

We both stared out at the night sky, the delicate bells still ringing in our ears. 

"Same here..." 

I felt Axel reach for my hand, holding it, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

_It feels nice..._

_Being by Axel's side again._

_In a whole different world..._

I turned to him, gazing at him happily.

_And we have a lot more waiting for us._


End file.
